Insecure
by Meltavi
Summary: Taufan mencari Yaya kemana-mana dan menemukan gadis itu di rooftop. Ternyata Yaya sedang mengalami masalah, yaitu mengenai rasa percaya diri. "Fan. Kamu... pernah ngerasa insecure?"/"...be yourself..."/ AU. TauYa. Spesial untuk kamu yang tengah merasa kurang percaya diri.


Mungkin ini sudah menit ke limabelas Taufan merebahkan kepalanya di meja dengan tatapan bosan, wajah mengantuk, dan pikirannya yang entah ke mana. Dari zaman purba kalapun, matematika tidak pernah menjadi daya tarik bagi seorang Boboiboy Taufan. Bukan hanya karena otaknya yang tidak mampu memahami materinya, tapi memang dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah cocok dengan mapel mematikan itu. Mau dicoba berjuta kali pun percuma, seperti sudah menjadi takdir Taufan tidak dipersatukan dengan matematika.

Untungnya, setelah ini adalah jam istirahat. Waktu yang sangat dinanti-nantikan semua murid, termasuk Taufan. Jika biasanya kantin menjadi tempat paling banyak didatangi saat jam istirahat, lain halnya bagi Taufan. Ia memilih pergi ke perpustakaan, dan akan selalu menitip makanan pada sahabat sehidup sematinya, Gopal. Tujuannya ke perpus bukanlah untuk belajar, kalian salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu, karena seorang Taufan akan ke sana untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati. Yaya Yah.

Energi Taufan seolah kembali _full_ saat dilihatnya waktu istirahat akan datang lima menit lagi. Tubuhnya langsung tegak seperti tentara yang siap bertempur, membuat Gopal di sebelahnya tersentak kaget melihatnya penuh semangat dengan senyum lebar. Untuk sesaat Gopal mengira temannya sudah gila –walau memang sehari-hari seperti itu–, namun ketika mengingat kebiasaan Taufan menjelang istirahat, Gopal sudah mengerti sekali.

"Cih, giliran mau istirahat aja langsung semangat 45," cibir Gopal, membuat Taufan melirik sinis.

"Yang jones mah diem aja," balas Taufan tidak peduli wajah Gopal menunjukkan eskpresi terluka –dibuat-buat tentunya. "_As usual _ye, _ma fren_. Roti keju dua, sama teh kotak dua." Gopal hanya memutar matanya mendengar pesanan Taufan yang tidak akan pernah berubah sampai cicak bisa terbang sekalipun. Katanya sih, itu makanan favorit Taufan dan Yaya. Meski hanya Taufan yang mengklarifikasikannya sih.

"Haish, selalu deh," gerutu Gopal, Taufan terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Utuk utuk utuk~ jangan ngambek dong, kekasih gelapku. Nanti sabtu aku traktir nonton, dipotong pajak 90% tapi,"

"Sialan."

Taufan terbahak mendapati ekspresi cemberut Gopal. Walau begitu, Gopal akan tetap menjalankan permintaannya dan akan selalu begitu. Soal kekasih gelap yang ia sebut, tentu itu hanya candaan untuk Gopal yang notabene-nya selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana–kecuali perpus, karena Taufan akan langsung menendangnya.

Kemudian bel tanda istirahat berbunyi panjang, yang mana membuat kadar semangat Taufan semakin meningkat. Guru matematikanya pun berjalan keluar, Taufan mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke atas sebagai bentuk kesenangannya.

"Yosh! Aku cabut duluan. Jangan lupa, Pal!"

Gopal mendengus kasar ketika sosok Taufan telah lenyap tertelan pintu kelas secepat kilatan cahaya.

* * *

**"Insecure" By Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar tanpa mengharapkan untung apapun^^**

**Warning : Highschool!AU, TauYa, romance/hurt/comfort, humor nyempil tapi garing, typo, gaje, dll.**

**_Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang lagi ngerasa insecure. Semoga termotivasi^^_**

**Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

Taufan membuka pintu perpustakaan, bunyi kriet pelan terdengar. Sejenak matanya berkeliaran menatap ruangan luas tempatnya berdiri, baru menyadari belum ada satu orang pun yang berada di sini. Meja dan kursi di tengah ruangan yang disediakan hanya diisi oleh buku bertumpuk, membuat helaan napas kecewa Taufan keluar. Yaya belum datang. Pikirnya begitu.

"Gebetan kamu belum dateng,"

"Astaghfirullah!" Taufan terlonjak kaget ketika suara bariton menyapa pendengarannya tiba-tiba. Ia beralih ke samping kirinya, mendapati penjaga perpustakaan tengah duduk di kursinya entah sejak kapan. Atau memang Taufan yang tidak _ngeh_? "Bapak nih ... ngagetin aja. Kirain setan," gerutu Taufan sambil mengusap dadanya lebay.

Pak Tarung–penjaga perpustakaan–hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rambutnya yang mulai memutih termakan usia sama sekali tidak memudarkan ekspresi tegas yang ia punya. "Disini mana ada setan. Eh ada deh, nih baru aja dateng," ucapnya enteng, dagu berhias rambut itu menunjuk tepat pada Taufan.

Taufan menyerucutkan bibirnya. Pak Tarung bisa saja tampak garang di depan semua murid. Namun bila sudah berbicara dengan Taufan, ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan dan jahil. Itu disebabkan dirinya yang selalu ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu Yaya, dan Pak Tarung sudah hafal dengan mukanya. Saking seringnya Taufan ke sini, mungkin Pak Tarung sampai enek dibuatnya.

"Kasian deh yang gebetannya belum dateng. Padahal udah semangat banget," cibir Pak Tarung, ia adalah salah satu pendengar gosip mengenai hubungan Taufan dan Yaya. Bukan hanya itu, karena ia juga menjadi saksi Taufan yang diam-diam modus ke perpustakaan untuk berjumpa dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Sok tau bapak," balas Taufan, tentu ia tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh.

Pak Tarung menatapnya penuh ledekan. Taufan membasahi bibirnya, tahu penjaga perpustakaan ini tengah menguji kesabarannya. Jadi dengan kikuk, Taufan kembali menghampiri pintu masuk. "Duh, saya laper nih Pak. Mau ke kantin dulu, abis itu balik lagi ke sini." Tangannya membuka kenop pintu, menyelipkan tubuhnya di celah yang ia buat. "Oke? Dadah bapak!" pamit Taufan, langsung menghilang secepat kedipan mata.

Pak Tarung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pengunjung setianya itu. Ia kembali mencatat pemasukan buku sembari bibirnya berdecak beberapa kali. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang,"

* * *

Hampir lima belas menit Taufan mencari-cari Yaya yang mendadak hilang. Kelas, kantin, perpustakaan, sampai toilet perempuan Taufan periksa, namun gadis itu juga belum terlihat. Dihubungin pun ponselnya tidak aktif. Taufan sudah bertanya pada temannya, Ying, dan gadis itu juga tidak tahu dimana Yaya. Rasanya kepala Taufan ingin pecah. Pertama kalinya ia sefrustasi ini hanya karena gadis yang ia sayang hilang–meski belum genap 24 jam.

Taufan menghela napas gusar. Hanya tinggal satu tempat yang belum Taufan periksa, yaitu _rooftop_.

Namun Taufan merasa ragu Yaya ada di sana. Selain karena tempatnya yang agak menyeramkan dan tidak terawat, Yaya tidak suka ketinggian. Tapi di sisi lain, Taufan juga sudah menyerah ingin mencari ke mana lagi. Dengan harapan kecil, cowok itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke _rooftop_. Menaiki anak tangga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu. Semakin naik, suasana juga semakin sepi karena jarang siswa yang akan berkunjung ke lantai paling atas itu. Taufan terus melangkah, sampai kedua matanya menemukan pintu masuk _rooftop_ yang terbuka sedikit.

_Apa ada siswa yang pernah ke sini sebelumnya? _tanya Taufan dalam hati.

Taufan mengendikkan bahu, berpikir mungkin saja hanya OB. Ia tanpa ragu melangkah masuk, udara segar seketika langsung menerpa wajahnya. Rambut Taufan berkibar sedikit oleh angin, sementara kakinya terus berjalan sembari matanya menatapi sekitar.

Taufan baru tahu ternyata tempat ini menjadi tampungan untuk meja kursi yang sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Hampir sebagian area dipenuhi benda berdominan cokelat itu. Pantas saja teman-temannya menjuluki tempat ini menyeramkan. _Rooftop_ sekolahnya memang benar-benar tidak terawat.

Ketika kakinya mencapai besi pembatas, Taufan diam sebentar untuk menikmati semilir angin yang membelai kulitnya. Kedua mata Taufan menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya. _Rooftop_ sekolahnya yang cukup tinggi ini membuat Taufan bisa melihat banyak bangunan menjulang jauh di depan sana. Sebenarnya, tempat ini akan menyenangkan bila dilestarikan. Rasanya Taufan ingin protes pada kepala sekolahnya karena sudah menyia-nyiakan tempat ini.

Taufan menepuk dahinya kala ia melupakan tujuannya di sini. Cowok itu menghela napas, Yaya tidak ada di sini sesuai dugaannya. Dengan bahu diturunkan, Taufan balik kanan berniat pergi. Tapi dirinya harus dikejutkan karena tiba-tiba saja ada sosok lain di sana selain dirinya.

"Astaghfirullah!" Taufan berucap spontan. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa sosok yang tengah menatap awan adalah Yaya, yang ia cari daritadi. Ia baru bisa melihatnya sekarang karena meja kursi yang bertumpuk menghalangi pandangannya tadi.

"Yaya! Ya ampun, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Taufan jengkel, merasa dibodohi oleh kekasihnya itu. Ia mencari gadis itu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, sementara yang dicari malah duduk di sini tanpa ada dosa? Taufan ingin menjantuhkan diri saja rasanya.

"Menatap awan," jawab Yaya pelan, tatapannya sama sekali tidak ia alihkan dari awan putih di langit.

Taufan mengangkat alis. Ia mendekat ke arah Yaya, duduk di atas meja tepat di samping kursi yang gadis itu duduki. "Kamu daritadi di sini?"

Pertanyaan Taufan dijawab gumaman oleh gadis itu tanpa menatapnya. Hal itu membuat Taufan menghela napas dan ikut-ikutan natap awan. Entah apa faedahnya, tapi Taufan tidak memedulikannya. Toh dirinya juga gabut.

Detik selanjutnya dikuasai oleh hening. Yaya sejujurnya sudah menduga Taufan akan mencarinya, makanya ia tidak terkejut lagi saat Taufan berhasil menemukannya di sini. Yaya tahu Taufan tidak akan pernah menyerah mencarinya. Dan lihatlah, cowok itu berhasil. Yang mana membuat Yaya tersenyum senang diam-diam.

Taufan melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya, termasuk alasan kenapa Yaya bisa ada di sini. Habitat gadis itu hanyalah perpustakaan. Jika Yaya mengunjungi tempat selain perpus, itu artinya Yaya tengah ada sesuatu. Sama halnya jika kalian merasa sedih, kalian akan mencari pelarian. Dan bagi Yaya, tempat selain perpus adalah pelariannya.

Dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, Taufan tahu Yaya sedang ada masalah. Cowok itu memilih diam dan menunggu agar Yaya menceritakannya sendiri, meski di benaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Taufan hanya tidak mau membuat Yaya kepikiran dan terbebani. Oleh karena itu, Taufan akan terus menemaninya sampai Yaya siap bercerita.

"Fan." Yaya tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Taufan menengok, menatap intens Yaya. "Kamu ... pernah merasa _insecure_?"

Mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Taufan tertegun. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu pokok permasalahannya. "Nggak pernah." jawabnya. "Emangnya sekarang kamu lagi ngerasa _insecure_?" tanya Taufan hati-hati.

Terdengar hela napas dari Yaya. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ingatannya kembali terputar kejadian saat di kelas tadi. Karena sedang _free class_, gadis-gadis kelasnya dengan hebohnya mengeluarkan alat-alat _make up_. Yaya yang tidak tahu menahu alias buta soal hal feminim itu hanya bisa memandangi betapa hebohnya mereka mencoba satu per satu alat _make up_ tersebut. Ia awalnya cuek-cuek saja, namun perkataan temannya yang tak sengaja ia dengar membuat rasa percaya dirinya runtuh dalam sekejap.

_"Nih. Ini namanya liptint. Coba deh, pake. Biar bibir kamu cerah,"_

_"Pake bedak nih biar nggak item banget mukanya!"_

_"Ih kamu cantikan deh pake pensil alis!"_

_"Aku bawa maskara, mau coba nggak?"_

Mood Yaya langsung ambles dan sialnya Ying tengah ujian susulan di ruang guru. Daripada makin panas mendengar ucapan teman-teman sekelasnya, Yaya akhirnya memutuskan ke toilet. Ia sempat mendengar salah satu teman cowoknya berteriak kesal terhadap kumpulan gadis itu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

_"KALIAN MAU SEKOLAH APA KONDANGAN SIH?! RIBET BANGET?!" _Sepertinya Api yang mengatakannya.

Yaya berjalan cepat untuk segera sampai di toilet. Namun pada saat belokan, ia tak sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang, membuatnya harus meminta maaf. Ternyata dia Fang.

"Eh? Yaya? Ying mana?" tanya Fang saat menyadari Yaya seorang diri.

"Ujian susulan," jawab Yaya pelan.

Fang mengernyitkan dahi menyadari sesuatu. "Kamu gendutan, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Yaya memejamkan mata menahan rasa kesal. Kini _mood-_nya benar-benar anjlok tak terselamtkan berkat Fang. Sementara itu, Fang tampak masih belum puas mengejeknya dan berucap lagi. "Iya ih, pipi kamu tembem banget."

"Ya terus kenapa?! Masalah?!" bentak Yaya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Yaya melangkah pergi dengan kaki dihentak-hentak, meninggalkan Fang yang melongo di tempatnya.

_Benar-benar deh! Nggak tahu apa orang lagi badmood?! _umpat Yaya dalam hati.

Tujuan Yaya pun berganti ke arah _rooftop_ untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan di sinilah dia berada.

"Buat apa ngerasa _insecure_?"

Yaya menoleh. Mendapati Taufan sedang menatapnya.

"_Insecure_ cuma bikin kamu nggak bahagia," lanjut Taufan. Yaya mendengarkan. "Lakuin apa yang bikin kamu bahagia, Yaya."

"Tapi perkataan orang ..."

"_Who cares_?" potong Taufan, membuat Yaya tertegun. "Nggak usah didengerin. _Don't need make up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough,"_

Yaya terdiam. Kata-kata Taufan seolah menusuk tepat pada jantungnya sehingga ia tidak mampu mengelak lagi. Taufan benar. 100% benar. Dan Yaya menyesal karena sudah memperbesar hal sepele ini.

Melihat reaksi Yaya yang diam saja, Taufan kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan gadis itu. "Yaya, denger. Kamu hanya perlu jadi diri kamu sendiri, nggak perlu jadi orang lain. _Be yourself. Love yourself,_ Yaya. Kalo kamu aja nggak mencintai diri kamu sendiri, gimana mau cinta sama aku?"

Yaya segera mendelik tajam mendengar gombalan Taufan itu. "Ish! Geli!" protesnya sebal. Bisa-bisanya Taufan menyelipkan candaan di situasi serius ini.

Taufan terkekeh. "Bercanda, zeyenk." Yaya memutar matanya malas. "Oke, lanjut serius! Intinya, kamu jangan dengerin kata orang. Ini hidup kamu, mereka nggak berhak ngatur kamu. Jalanin apa yang bikin kamu bahagia,"

"Tapi aku jelek, Fan ..."

Taufan mendecak kesal. "Ck! Yaya ... _you're beautiful,"_

Yaya menyipitkan mata tak percaya. "_You lie,_"

"Aku nggak bohong atau gombal, serius! Kamu emang cantik," ucap Taufan sungguh-sungguh. Itu benar adanya, karena Yaya memang cantik. Akhirnya Yaya percaya padanya, meski masih agak ragu sedikit.

"Tapi aku gendutan,"

"Ya ampun, kamu nggak gendut, Ya! Siapa yang bilang?"

"Fang."

Taufan langsung bangkit. "Wah, minta dihajar tuh anak," geramnya dan Yaya buru-buru menahan lengannya kuat. Taufan menoleh, menemukan wajah Yaya seolah mengatakan gausah-macem-macem. Dengan pasrah, Taufan menurutinya.

Keduanya kembali duduk di tempat semula. Diam-diam Yaya memikirkan semua ucapan Taufan tadi. Mengaitkannya dengan kejadian di kelas dan Fang tadi. Sementara cowok itu duduk bersila sambil menatap ke depan.

"Jadi nggak usah ngerasa _insecure_ lagi, ya?" kata Taufan, menatap mata Yaya yang sama menatapnya. "Karena aku lebih suka Yaya yang apa adanya. Bukan ada apanya."

Yaya membeku. Tepatnya, ia merasakan debaran jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Kalimat Taufan barusan terdengar sangat tulus di telinganya, membuat hatinya diselimuti rasa hangat. Yaya mengukir senyumnya.

"Makasih."

Taufan mengacak puncak kepala gadis itu.

"_Anything_, zeyenk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End dengan gajenya**

**A/N : **

**Siapa yang sering ngerasa insecure disini? Yuk, mari kita berpelukan /hug**

**Ini bisa dibilang curhatan aku. Aku tuh gampang banget ngerasa insecure. Tapi setelah mendengar lagu tentang rasa percaya diri dan ceramah dari temen + keluarga, aku jadi termotivasi. Perlahan, rasa insecure itu jadi berkurang deh^^**

**Btw, ada yg bisa nebak kutipan Taufan di atas dari lagu apa? Kalo ada yg tau, aku kasi love ntar /plak**

**sumpah deh, tadinya aku mau nulis BoYa. tapi gara2 jiwa shipper TauYa muncul lagi, ya jadilah ff ini hehew /dibakar**

**Segini aja bacotnya, sekian^^**

**jangan** **lupa, be yourself and love yourself XD**

**Repiw kuy zeyenk~**


End file.
